


Pull You Into Me

by Chelsea Frew (chelseafrew)



Series: Blind!Harry 'Verse [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blind Character, Blind Harry, Blindness, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:38:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4930807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseafrew/pseuds/Chelsea%20Frew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Harry and Louis' first night in their new flat. They are all alone. Sex happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pull You Into Me

**Author's Note:**

> Another one-shot set in the Blind!Harry verse. There were a few people who wanted some sex, so here is some sex. If you're looking for a plot, look elsewhere. None here.
> 
> Thanks to my BFF, [Cori Lannam](http://archiveofourown.org/users/corilannam/pseuds/Cori%20Lannam), for looking at this not once, but twice. Her notes made this a way better story. Any mistakes left are mine and mine alone.
> 
> The title of this story is an inverted lyric from "Blindfolded" by Kris Allen. Thanks, Kris. Again.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story!

**_Timestamp: Summer 2011_ **

The boys collapsed on the long sofa in the first floor living room. It had taken them hours, but they had finally talked their mothers into leaving for the night. Both Harry and Louis had claimed that they were a lot more exhausted than they actually were, and Anne and Jay had kissed them goodbye and set off for their hotel.

The women had initially wondered if they could just spend the night in one of the spare bedrooms, but Louis and Harry had been insistent that they wanted their place to themselves this first night. Anne and Jay had agreed, but would be back in the morning to finish helping the boys settle in.

"Are we really in our very own flat?" Harry asked Louis, smiling widely.

"Yes, we are. Even better, we are _alone_ in our very own flat," Louis replied, pitching his voice low.

Harry giggled. "Can't believe we finally found something my mum approved."

"She's a hard sell," Louis commented. Pitching his voice high this time, he said, "Nothing but the best for my little boy."

Harry reached out and lightly backhanded Louis' leg.

"Hey! It's true," Louis protested.

Harry sighed. "I guess it is."

"But now we're _alone_ in our very first, mum-approved flat," Louis repeated, adding, "Maybe we can finally do some non-mum-approved activities."

Harry chuckled and smiled again. "Give me another tour first?" He'd gotten one from his mother and one from Louis already, but it was a large, furnished flat with rooms on five floors. It would take a little while and a lot of practice to learn where everything was.

"Absolutely," Louis agreed. "Cane or no cane?"

"No cane this time," Harry decided quickly.

Louis rose first and reached down for Harry's hand, brushing Harry's fingers with his own to let Harry know he was there. Harry took Louis' hand for just a moment and stood, then let go of Louis' hand to grab his elbow instead.

"Start at the front door?" Louis checked.

"Sure."

Louis walked them to the front entrance, putting Harry's free hand on the table just inside--a table they had relocated from another room shortly before Anne and Jay had left. "We'll get a hook later, if you like, but keys and your cane can go here for now."

Harry ran a hand gently over the table top, finding the basket Anne had bought for them for the express purpose of storing keys. "That'll work."

"To the right is…?" Louis tested Harry's memory.

"The coat closet," Harry answered.

"Right." Louis walked them over and let Harry revisit the way the closet doors slid open.

When Harry was done with the closet, they walked back into the living room, and Louis led Harry around the room. Harry lightly traced the tops of the sofa and chairs and bent down to feel where the tables were, though he knew there were bruises in his future from the low-lying coffee table. His mother had a couple he'd nailed his shins on repeatedly despite knowing they were there.

They visited the kitchen and the dining area next.

"I can't get over how huge it is," Harry remarked with a big grin.

"I hope you can't wait to cook in it," Louis said. Harry could hear the smile in his boyfriend's voice.

"Who said I was going to be cooking?" Harry tried to be serious, but he wasn't sure it was working.

"If you're not cooking, we'll be eating a lot of takeaway," Louis pointed out.

Harry chuckled. "Don't worry. I'll cook enough that you won't die from a heart attack at nineteen."

Louis pressed a kiss to Harry's cheek. "My darling love, I love you."

"I love you, too," Harry returned. "Anything else here on the first floor?"

"Just the washroom," Louis replied.

"Right."

Louis led the way to the small washroom, and Harry did a quick tour of the facilities before they moved toward the next level of the flat. As they climbed the stairs, Harry carefully counted the steps again to be sure he'd memorised them correctly. The second floor landing was the entry to another, more formal, living room and a room they could use as an office.

Carefully, Louis guided Harry around the living room furniture, and Harry was pleased to note that the table in the centre of this room was circular and though it might bruise him, it was less likely to stab him.

"The colours in here are gray and white," Louis reminded him. "Very boring, but quite soothing."

"Soothing is good," Harry commented. "This doesn't quite feel like a room to hang out in, though." He couldn't pinpoint exactly what made it so, but this room felt more formal that the living room underneath it.

"We can save it for when we have very important company," Louis suggested. "Use the one on the first floor for the telly and the lads."

Harry nodded, then reached for his boyfriend. "Next is the office, right?"

"Yep." Louis slipped his elbow into Harry's waiting hand. "Ready?"

"Yep."

Louis walked them into the office and showed Harry the desk, file cabinets, and bookshelves once again. Harry ruefully felt over all the sharp edges and corners and knew this was a room he would need to be positive he memorised.

"There's a table, too, remember?" Louis pointed out, placing Harry's hand on top of it. "We can set up a couple computers in here, if we want. Plenty of room for us to share."

"Sounds great," Harry remarked. All of his computer equipment was still boxed up and in the storage area below the flat. It took up a fair amount of space, so he was glad it was a roomy office.

He took a couple minutes more to map the room in his head, and then said, "Next floor?"

The third floor contained the bedroom they'd picked as their own and a huge en suite bathroom.

"Now that I think about it, why don't we skip this floor, since once we're done touring, we can get ready for bed," Harry suggested as they reached the third floor landing.

"Works for me." Louis guided Harry to the staircase which led to the fourth floor. This floor boasted two bedrooms which would be guest rooms and another full bathroom.

With great patience, Louis walked Harry around the fourth floor, making sure he got a chance to really map the rooms in his head. Harry knew how lucky he was to find someone like Louis who, right from the beginning, took Harry's blindness in stride. He never seemed to tire of guiding Harry around. He was just matter-of-fact about it and treated it like it was no big deal.

In the first bedroom they explored, Louis reminded Harry that the colour scheme was black and silver, while the other room was navy and gold. 

The bathroom to be shared by the occupants of the guest bedrooms was sizable--though not as big as the one Harry and Louis were to share--and Louis informed Harry that it was done in gold and silver tones to match the bedrooms. Harry had only a vague sense of what those colours were, but it was still nice to know what things looked like.

Once Harry had investigated the bathroom fixtures, they headed up to the fifth floor. This top floor boasted a workout room, another storage area, and access to the private pool and cinema room shared by all the occupants of the complex--which included their bandmates, who had been excited to find available flats in the building, too.

Louis reoriented Harry with the gym equipment at their disposal, then suggested they check out the pool and cinema room the next day. Harry agreed readily. He was more than ready to retire to their bedroom for the night. It had been a long day.

They made their way back down to the third floor and their bedroom and en suite. Louis helped Harry map both of those rooms, too, describing the complementing tan and cream colouring of each room, before they both slipped off their socks and collapsed onto their high king size bed.

Harry felt like he'd landed in the lap of luxury. "This place is amazing," he said to Louis. "I can't believe we can afford something so nice."

There was a cheeky grin in Louis' voice when he answered, "Well, we are going to be major pop stars. We must live someplace that reflects that."

Harry smiled as he wiggled around on the bed, then lifted himself so his back was against the pillows set against the padded wall behind them. "This is very floofy, this bed," he commented.

"Floofy?" Louis repeated, clearly confused. The direction of his voice told Harry that Louis had likewise settled back into the pillows.

Harry shrugged. "Soft, fluffy…floofy."

"I like it…good word," Louis praised.

They rested in amiable silence for a moment before Harry heard the floofy comforter rustle, and next thing he knew, Louis' lips were on his. Harry startled for a split second in surprise, then reached a hand up to grip Louis' neck so he could keep him in place.

The kiss quickly went from chaste to passionate to downright dirty. Harry's tongue bumped and wound around Louis' with fervour. They had kissed like this more times than Harry could count, but the feel of Louis' mouth on his still sent shivers racing up and down his spine. 

When they finally parted, breathless, Louis said, "Haz, we're alone."

Harry furrowed his brow in confusion. "Yes, we covered that. I thought."

"Alone, Harry," Louis repeated. "We won't be interrupted or barged in on, and we're not in the same place as any of our sisters."

"Right," Harry concurred slowly, started to understand what Louis was getting at.

"Do you know what that means?" Louis prompted. All of a sudden, Louis' hand rested on Harry's crotch. Harry's dick began to respond, even through the thick denim.

"It means we can fool around without worrying about being caught," Harry replied.

"It means we can do more than fool around," Louis corrected.

Harry felt a blush creep up his neck and seep into his cheeks. "Like what?" he whispered.

"Like… _more_ ," Louis answered, offering absolutely zero clarity. The confusion must have shown on Harry's face, because Louis went on to say, "Like, you know, sex."

Harry smirked. "I think we've already had sex." Though they hadn't had much time to themselves in the entire time they'd known each other, they had gotten to give each other many, many handjobs and blowjobs, which counted, to Harry's mind, as sex. When they'd had hotel rooms or their childhood bedrooms all to themselves, however, they were always aware of the close proximity of their bandmates or their parents and siblings, as well as the other acts on tour. It never seemed safe to go too far.

"I mean…you…inside me or…me…inside you," Louis finally got specific, though it took him a bit to get there.

"Oh!" Harry felt a little dense for not catching on sooner, but of course that's what Louis meant. They had only ever danced around this topic. Up until now, they'd never had an occasion on which to do more than dance.

"Which would you prefer?" Louis inquired in a soft voice.

The heat in Harry's cheeks strengthened, and he found himself unable to respond.

Louis cupped Harry's cheek with his hand, gently stroking his thumb right under Harry's eye. "It's okay, Haz. It's me. You can tell me anything, right?"

"Right," Harry confirmed. He cleared his throat before quietly confessing what he wanted. "You inside me."

Harry could hear the smile in Louis' voice when he said, "Yeah?"

Harry nodded. Excited as he was about the prospect of being as intimate as he could with Louis, he was not going to say what he wanted out loud again.

"Okay, then," Louis readily agreed.

"Is that what you want?" Harry asked anxiously.

"That is exactly what I want," Louis assured him, following his statement up with a firm kiss.

Harry felt Louis' weight shift and heard a nearby drawer open. "What are you doing?" Harry wondered aloud.

"Getting some supplies," Louis replied.

"You had time today to slip supplies for sex into the night table?" Harry grinned at the thought.

"Of course!" Louis settled again at Harry's side. Almost immediately he straightened up again. "Oh! Lights on or off?"

Harry frowned and flashed a hand in front of his own eyes. "Did you forget? Blind."

"I didn't forget, but you have the right to choose whether I can see everything or not," Louis told him.

Harry shrugged. "Doesn't matter. You choose."

"Off, I think." Harry listened as Louis switched off the lights on each side of the bed. As he settled yet again beside Harry, reaching out to trace a quick pattern on Harry's chest with his finger, he concluded, "Much more fair."

"Can you see anything?" Harry asked.

"There's some moonlight coming in, but it's pretty dark otherwise," Louis answered. "I can see just enough to do this." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Harry's lips.

Harry's hands fiddled with the collar of Louis' t-shirt. "We're overdressed for this." He trailed a hand down until he found the bottom of Louis' shirt, and he helped Louis yank it off. Harry tossed it to the side, then moved to pull off his own shirt, throwing it in the same direction as he had Louis'.

Louis' fingers were suddenly at the button of Harry's jeans. Harry let his boyfriend unbutton and unzip the jeans, then slithered out of them before helping Louis with his own jeans. Finally, Harry wriggled out of his boxers, and the bouncing of the bed next to him told him Louis was doing the same.

Now they were completely naked, Louis reattached his lips to Harry's, instigating a kiss that grew deeper and deeper until they were both breathless. After Louis took a breath, he moved his lips to Harry's neck, kissing down the side, then moving on to Harry's chest. His hands lightly gripped Harry's sides, grounding Harry and letting him know where Louis was at all times.

The air around them felt charged with electricity. Harry had known things would be different once they had privacy and were able to have more than just a quickie in the rare moments they had alone, but this was so much more. Harry loved Louis with all his heart and soul--and knew Louis felt the same--and he couldn't wait to be connected to him on every level.

Louis' fingers left Harry's hips to move up to Harry's chest, too, rubbing one nipple to hardness before moving on to the other to do the same. Harry reached his own hand out to find Louis' chest, tweaking Louis' nipples until they were hard under Harry's touch, Louis moaning his approval. Even though they'd been together nearly a year, Harry still couldn't quite believe he could have that effect on another person.

Louis' hands drifted further south until he arrived at Harry's cock, already half-hard and getting harder by the second. Louis wrapped a hand around Harry's member and stroked until he was almost completely erect, then he released Harry's dick to trace a finger down to Harry's entrance, running a finger around the rim. Harry hissed at the new sensation. This was officially further than they'd ever been before.

A moment later, Louis removed his hand, and Harry whined at the loss.

Louis ran a fingertip down the centre of Harry's chest. "I'll be right back," Louis whispered.

Harry heard a snick. A few seconds passed, and then Louis' finger returned, as promised, to Harry's hole. Harry could tell that Louis' finger was slick, so he assumed Louis had coated it with lube. Louis traced his finger once, twice, three times around Harry's rim before he slowly eased that finger inside.

Harry stiffened at the intrusion. It didn't feel quite like he'd imagined it, and even though his head knew it was Louis, his body balked at the visitation.

"Relax, Haz," Louis urged in a soft voice. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Harry trusted Louis implicitly and forced himself to breathe in deep and long, exhaling slowly. As he did so, Louis slipped more of his finger in.

"That's it, baby," Louis praised, tenderly stroking Harry's insides. "You're doing so good."

It wasn't long before Louis added a second finger to prepare Harry even further. At the same time, Louis captured Harry's lips again, plunging his tongue into Harry's mouth with the same slow rhythm as his fingers were using to scissor Harry open. Harry's nose was filled with Louis' scent, musky from his cologne and sweaty from the heavy lifting he'd done all day. Harry didn't know which sensation to focus on--they were all spectacular, each exhilarating in their own way.

When Louis pushed in a third finger, his fingertip brushed against a spot that sent lightning up and down Harry's spine. It was unlike anything he'd ever felt before. He moaned wildly and arched his back off the bed.

"That feel good?" Louis checked.

"What…was…that?" Harry inquired in between shallow breaths. "That…was…incredible."

"Your prostate." Louis fingered the spot again, and Harry again felt a shock of pleasure race up his spine.

"If you don't get inside me soon, I'm gonna come before you do," Harry warned Louis. His cock was rock hard from all the stimulation--and he was, after all, only seventeen. He could only take so much without exploding.

Louis withdrew his fingers. Harry heard him pat around the mattress, then the sound of something ripping. "What's that?" Harry wanted to know.

"Condom."

That made sense. He only had to wait a few seconds while Louis presumably rolled the condom on. There was a snick--Louis getting more lube, Harry deduced--then Louis was positioning himself at Harry's entrance. "Ready?" he questioned.

"Ready," Harry assured him. He was nervous about what was about to happen, but excited he didn't have to wait a second more.

Gently, Louis pushed himself inside Harry until he was fully sheathed. Harry wrapped his legs around Louis' waist, pressing his heels against Louis' lower back, driving Louis in just a tiny bit more.

Harry had felt Louis' length many times. He had jerked Louis off or blown him many times since they'd gotten together, yet he still hadn't anticipated just how large Louis would feel when he was inside Harry completely. It was painful at first, but Louis gave him time to adjust to the fullness.

"Okay?" Louis checked.

"'m fine," Harry answered. "You can move. Please move."

Louis little by little drew himself out, then pushed back inside Harry. He kept this same slow pace for a short while. It was not nearly enough for Harry. "Faster, Louis," he begged.

Harry could feel Louis readjust himself on an out stroke, and when he pushed inside Harry again--faster and harder--the angle drove the tip of Louis' dick right over Harry's prostate. Harry screamed at the intense pleasure, every fibre of his being tingling.

As Louis drove himself in and out of Harry at a punishing rate, Harry reached for his own cock, trapped between their stomachs. He began to stroke up and down with a rhythm that matched Louis'. He was close to finishing when Louis' hand joined his own. The combined sensation of Louis inside Harry's arse and Louis' hand on Harry's over his erection propelled Harry over the edge. With a cry borne of pure pleasure, he came hard and fast all over their hands and stomachs.

As he came, Harry clenched around Louis' dick, and Harry felt Louis still before he moaned loudly and came deep inside Harry's body. When they were both spent, Louis gently pulled out of Harry. Harry immediately felt a tremendous loss at no longer being connected so intimately to Louis.

After a long moment, Louis collapsed atop Harry's chest, kissing Harry's collarbone and lightly tracing patterns on Harry's upper arm.

"That was amazing," Harry whispered.

"You're amazing," Louis returned.

Harry smiled. "I can't believe we waited so long to do that. Was so much more than I could ever have imagined."

"Was worth the wait," Louis decided, a smile evident in his voice.

"Absolutely," Harry agreed.

Louis pushed himself up so his face was close enough to Harry's that Harry could feel his laboured breath. They lay side by side in companionable silence, just soaking in what had just happened between them. Louis ran his hand through Harry's curls while Harry stroked Louis' arm with the back of his index finger.

When their breathing and heart rates had slowed down, Louis said, "I'll be right back," before leaving Harry all alone in bed.

Harry heard water running in the bathroom, and when Louis returned, he told Harry, "I've got a flannel so we don't have to go to sleep all sticky."

Harry jumped when Louis touched the damp cloth to his stomach, even after Louis had declared his intentions. Harry reached for the cloth when Louis was done, then felt for Louis' stomach and cleaned him off, too. So it wouldn't be a floor hazard for Harry, Louis took the flannel back into the bathroom while Harry slipped under the cosy duvet. Louis joined him not much later, gathering Harry into his arms.

Harry curled his back into Louis' chest as Louis pulled him close. It was Harry's favourite place on Earth: Louis' arms.

As they cuddled, tiredness washed over Harry like waves. It truly had been a long day, and the exhilaration of having made love was wearing off, making him even more weary. He breathed in and out deeply, relaxing into Louis' grip.

"Can't believe we finally have our own place," Louis whispered in Harry's ear.

"Me either," Harry whispered back. "Thank you for wanting to move in with me."

"I have never wanted anything more," Louis insisted.

Harry yawned loudly, making Louis giggle. "Sleepy?" Louis concluded.

"Mmhm," Harry murmured.

Louis placed a kiss on the back of Harry's head. "Sleep well, my love."

"You, too," Harry wished.

Louis continued to hold him close as he drifted off. Harry marvelled at the realisation that actually, truly, finally, he was in his own flat wrapped safe in the arms of the love of his life.

It was the best night's sleep he'd ever had.

End (29 August 2015)


End file.
